Sakura
by xXFuji'sEspeonXx
Summary: May and Drew are destined to be togethter from the very beginning, but something is always in the way. Will destiny preveil or will the world push them apart? Not that angsty
1. Cold As You

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters in it, Talor Swift or the song 'Cold As You"

* * *

Chapter 1

You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

-'Cold as You' by Taylor Swift

Up until now, May felted like the luckiest girl in the world. She had everything that she could possibly want and more. She lived in a penthouse that some would kill for, earned the titled of Master Coordinator and found a boyfriend that was one in a million. As this thought accorded to her, she leaned over to kiss her sweetheart gently. Sapphire eyes met jade and fire began to burn in her stomach. She heard his low chuckle and the moment their lips connected, it felt like heaven. But her said sweetheart seemed distracted. Or so she thought. But that moment of doubt passed as soon as it came. He pulled back and gave a soft laugh when he saw her pout. "May, love, you know I have to go."

Her response was a toss of her hair and a sigh. "I know Tadase. Just come home early." She watched him get dressed and sighed again. It hurt her chest to see him leave every day, even though she knew that he was vital in the research industry. Tadase leaned over the bed and gave her a soft kiss. His overwhelming scent hit her and all she wanted to do was hold him and never go. But he gently pulled away and smiled at her.

"Bye, love," he whispered and headed out the door.

May flopped down on the bed and sighed. Everything was so perfect with him around. She glanced at her clock. With a start, she realized that it was almost time for school. She headed for the showers and prepared for another boring day at Hoenn High School.

Her russet hair caught the sun's rays and every strand shined, a thousand different hues of brown and red. The sparkling sapphire eyes showed every emotion she was feeling, from the deepest anguish to the tiniest bit of joy. Everything about her had an inner glow. And when he thought about what caused the glow, his entire mood turned sour. Just picturing them together made him want to clench his hands and break whatever he was holding. He wanted to shake her and say, "You belong with ME and only ME."

"Drew!!" May's musical cry sounded so distant in his daydream. "Hello? Earth to Drew!" May waved her hand back and forth. Drew blinked and regained his composure. "Think about your dream girl again?"

Drew gave her a look and replied, " You're here late. Ran over any skitties on the way?" He smirked and ran his hand through his hair.

A flash of anger sparked in May's eyes. She put her hands on her hips and stuck her chin out. " No, did you scare any tallows out of the trees with your ego?"

Drew chuckled. "Touché. You really worked on your retorts, May. Usually you would just stick you tongue out and stomp away."

"Tadase gave me some tips. He's so clever…" Drew's eyes darkened. At the exact moment the bell rang and May rushed inside without bidding farewell.

May gazed out the window, bored out of her mind. At last it was 7th period, the last of the day. A warm scent of cherry blossoms wafted through the open windows. The saurka blossoms were beautiful: a soft mix of pinks and lavenders. Speaking of beautiful May sighed. Only a few more minutes until she can get home and snuggle up in Tasade's arms…

"Miss Haruka? Would you stop daydreaming and pay attention the board?" The dry sound of her history teacher's voice jolted her back to Earth. She blushed and bent her head down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Drew give her a smirk. She scowled and pulled her book towards her, shielding herself.

After what seemed like eternity, the trill of the bell finally came. May rushed to her feet, cramming her books in her arms. As she walked out of the classroom, she tripped and sprawled over the floor, papers scattered everywhere. Her face burned as she scrambled to pick up the fallen textbooks. As she reached for the last one, someone beat her to it. As she opened her eyes to scream at the person, she found herself staring into a pool of emerald.

"Here." Drew offered the book to her. May just stared at it blankly.

"May?" Drew's quiet voice snapped her out of the trance. She took the books and muttered a hurried thanks. Shaking her head, she continued down the hall.

'_What's wrong with me today? First this morning with Tasade and now with Drew…'_ Mindlessly, she opened her locker and took out all of her stuff. As she lifted her backpack, something silver fell out. She reached over to pick it up. Hmm… Tasade's phone? How'd it get there? Coming to the conclusion that he might have dropped it in her backpack accidentally, she walked out of the school. Inhaling in the sweet scent of sakura blossoms, she smiled. All her troubles seemed to evaporate, as she watched the flowers dance in a swirling pattern, harmonizing with the wind.

A sudden beep jolted her out of her reverie. The screen of Tasade's phone glowed up. It read: "Text Message from 904-233-2847". The number seemed vaguely familiar, though May couldn't recall where she had seen it from. She began to lift the screen and stopped. This was an intrusion of privacy. Besides, Tasade had nothing to keep from her. She picked up the pace of her walk and hurried home, yet a nagging feeling remained. Something in the back of her mind told her that she should go read the text message. She ignored the thought as her apartment came into view. She raced upstairs, eager to see her beloved.

Opening the door, she cried out "Sweetie, I'm home!" Tasade enveloped her into a hug and warm kiss. That's what she wanted to happen. That's what she wanted so badly. Instead, she cried out " Sweetie, I'm…" What greeted her was a sight that torn her heart into pieces. There was her beloved, tangled with a blond in an embrace so tight, it was like they were welded together. They were kissing with heated passion, like there was no tomorrow. May just stood there, in silence. The couple was too busy sticking their tongue down the other's throat to notice her. Every movement they made felt like a white-hot knife stabbed May in the heart. It stabbed her over and over again, leaving wounds beyond repair. Her mind was shouting for her to stop looking at them, but her eyes just couldn't tear themselves away form the scene. A hot tear rolled down her cheek.

She drew in a long breath and said in a steady voice, "Tasade, what the hell is she doing here?"

The couple broke apart, startled. "May, what are you… I thought… This isn't what it…" Tadase stuttered. But May could only look at the girl.

"Tomo," she whispered. Her best friend since kindergarten. The person she could always confide in. May felt another wave of emotion wash over her, this time fury, she redirected her gaze to Tasade. "How could you? I gave you everything I had and that still wasn't enough for you? I loved you all these years and you still found the need to go behind my back with her? And my best friend too? How could you? You selfish, worthless, arrogant bastard?!" And with that, May turned and ran out of the room, not caring about the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

xXFuji'sEspeonXx : So, do you like it, do you hate it? Constructive critism appreciated!!


	2. Kill, Kill, Kill

Disclaimer : I own nothing that you recognize

_Just when I think I've got you in safe keepin'_

_That's when your memory, it come round creepin'_

_Well it's an ache I can't shake_

_It's crept down deep to my core_

_But babe, I can't take this heartbreak_

_Anymore…_

'Kill, Kill, Kill' The Pierces

May raced down the forest, not knowing where to go. Her vision was blurred but the tears streaming down her face. She threw herself at the foot of a cherry tree. A soft wind fanned across the field, shaking the petals down. May was showered in a cloak of blossoms. The romantic scenery seemed to mock her. She buried her face in her arms and slowly felt her heart being ripped to pieces.

It took her several hours to pull herself together. Every time she closed her eyes, she could picture the two of them together. It was torture. She closed her eyes again and drew in a slow breath. In her mind, she painted pictures of all the good times. When she won her first ribbon, when she won her first Ribbon Cup, when she was named Master Coordinator. And of course, when she first met Drew. Ahh, Drew. He was her best friend and fiercest rival. She loved him like a brother, irrevocably platonic. Not like she loved Tadase. _'Arghhhhhhh Tadase again'._She groaned and pulled at her hair. Why can't she stop thinking about him? Why? Why? Why? But she knew the answer why. It was because he was one of the best things that happened in her life. He was her first and only love.

Drew sighed. It was a beautiful day and he decided to take a walk with his Roserade. Roserade was especially happy. It skipped through a bed of flowers and leapt over every log. Seeing this, Drew had to smile. He looked up and saw the blooming cherry blossoms. Spring. That was always her favorite time of year. He remembered being amused when she skipped into class a few years ago with a crown of blossoms adorning her head. There was a path of petals that trailed behind her everywhere she went. He chuckled at the memory of her face when a pair of Beautifly began following her around. That was probably the first time he looked at her and saw more that just a friend. He was confused over his newfound affection for her.

One side, the logical side, told him, '_She's your friend and rival. Don't jeopardize something so great._' Another side, the irrational one, said, '_Go for it. You never know. She could be feeling the same way._' He fought with himself internally, for weeks on end. Just when he decided that he was going to listen to his irrational side for once, HE showed up. He came and snatched her away. Whenever Drew saw them together, he could feel a thousand axes hacking away at his heart. It was a slow and painful suffering. All that kept him from transferring to a new school was her face when they were alone together. All the laughs, battles and talks they had were priceless.

Suddenly, Roserade stopped in her dance. It cautiously edged towards huge cherry tree in the far distance. Drew stepped forward, scanning the forest for any sings of danger. Everything was still when a faint sob came from the tree. Roserade hear it and could tell who it was. Drew was startled to see his Pokemon run so swiftly towards the tree, he began to follow. As they became closer, he could make out speck of brown and red. Thinking it was a Pokemon injured, he ran faster. When Drew was 10 meters away, he could see that it wasn't Pokemon. It was the very girl that haunted him every waking moment.

"May?"

* * *

xXFuji'sEpeonXx : Yeah, I know that this chappie is pretty short, I just wanted to use the 'Kill, Kill, Kill' song. It's my favorite right now!!


End file.
